Servicing the Queen
by biggiebig101
Summary: Quick oneshot. Queen Charlie is bored of watching duelists during the LARP festival, and spots some eye candy, who decides to introduce herself. Decently OOC Charlie, M for a reason! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the work of fiction itself, and the laptop I used to write it on.


I decided to write this oneshot for my wife, as she was complaining one night about there not being enough Charlie smut stories that she could find. It's been quite a while since that conversation, and she's found plenty enough of the smut she was wanting. But I still wanted to write this for her. Love ya hun! .

Charlie sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow as she sat upon her throne, watching the knights duel in her honor. She loved the life of LARPing, she truly did. She just wasn't really feeling up to sitting in the blazing sun as a bunch of people fought eachother just to recieve a compliment from her. She gave a wry smile at the memory of the duel she had partaken in just to earn her rightful place as the Queen of the people.

She let her eyes wander around the crowd gathered around the makeshift duelling pit and stadium-like seating. She smiled and returned the waves of the 'peasants', earning cheers from the crowd. It was good to be queen, she supposed. As she was going to continue watching the dueling duo, her eyes fell upon a fine specimen of womanly features. Her eyes raked over the woman's body, taking in every curve, every wrinkle of her dress, every lick of her lips and the wink thrown her way... Wait.. Wink? She raised her sight back to the woman's face, noticing that she had been caught in the act of checking her out, flushing slightly in embarassment.

Charlie watched as the girl walked away from the stands, before leaving her viewing range. She let her shoulders sag in disappointment at losing her eye candy but decided to leave it at the loss that it was. As she returned to watching the knights, she was surprised at feeling someone's warm breath causing goosebumps along her neck as they whispered into her ear. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that my Queen was lusting after mine body. Doth thou deny it?" The sultry voice asked, sending a tremor along Charlie's spine, and her most private of areas to quiver in anticipation.

"I shall deny nothing, for anything that I might wish for, I would surely recieve. Would I not?" Charlie replied, letting a grin grace her features as she turned her head to look her guest in the eyes. She had a hard time meeting the mystery girl's eyes though, as she was leaning forward enough that her breasts were almost falling out of her blouse. Charlie's smirk widened at this fact, losing herself in staring at the girl's... assets... for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"That you would My Queen. All you would have to do is request that of which it is you desire, and you shall revieve it." The girl replied in a sensual tone, giving a light giggle that made her breasts jiggle in an amazing way.

"Well then.. Would you like to accompany me to my tent, my fair maiden?" Charlie shot back, getting turned on by her company's antics. It also didn't help that she was currently being pressured by the fact she hadn't gotten laid in about three months or so, she had lost track of the exact length.

Her only reply was the girl lightly grabbing Charlie's hand, lifting her from her throne and both of them making their way away from the duelling pit. Both women gave light giggles as they walked through the crowd, which was parting to allow their Queen quicker passage.

Within a somewhat dark tent, you could hear the sound of muffled giggling of two women, who came bursting through the tent flaps. The women themselves were kissing eachother fervently, their hands roaming across eachother's bodies. Running out of breath, Charlie broke the kiss and gave a smirk.

"Will I ever learn the name of the fair maiden that is gracing me with her bountiful harvest?" Charlie asked, her hands still grasping her breasts through her clothing. "Or will I be moaning a random name, if that would please you better?" She finished, giving a light peck on the girl's lips.

"Mindy. My name is Mindy, m'lady." Mindy replied, her hands starting to unbutton the front of Charlie's corset. Feeling her do this, Charlie smiled and started returning the favor by starting to unbutton Mindy's blouse.

Once both women were divested of all of their clothing, except for their panties, they resumed their makeout session, slowly making their wobbly way towards the large bed Charlie had in the tent. 'Perks of being a Queen' and all that fun stuff. Charlie lightly pushed Mindy onto her back on the bed before pouncing upon her, with Mindy giving out a light squeal at seeing Charlie in the air above her.

Once they were both situated on the bed, Charlie quickly, and somewhat sneakily, handcuffed Mindy to the bed with some restraints she had installed at the beginning of the week. The crotch of Mindy's panties were almost dripping with her anticipation at being tied down as Charlie raised herself to her knees and removed her own soaked panties. Charlie gave a mischievous grin before shoving the soaked panties into Mindy's mouth, gagging her somewhat. Once that was done, she removed Mindy's last remaining piece of undergarments and gave them a long lick, savoring the taste of her delicious juices, making Mindy moan at the show being put on.

"So, Mindy. It seems you like being tied down and dominated? I can do that. It comes with the job of being Queen, i suppose." Charlie stated, hopping off of the bed, and walking over to her suitcase at the side of the room. She brought the case over and placed it onto the trunk sitting at the end of the bed. Opening it, in a way that Mindy couldn't see anything inside, she pulled out a small vibrator was one of the ones that had multiple speeds, and it itself wasn't the vibrator, but just the controller with a vibrating ball at the end of a wire.

"I believe both of us are going to enjoy this." Charlie said in a sultry tone, turning it on and placing the lowly vibrating ball against Mindy's clit, making her arch her back in surprise. Satisfied at the placement of the ball, Charlie lowered her face between Mindy's legs and slid her warm tongue along the outside of her pussy lips. Mindy's moans were muffled by the panties in her mouth as Charlie continued to tease her mercilessly. Mindy was thrusting her hips towards Charlie's mouth, hoping to gain more feeling, to no avail.

"Need something? Would you like me to slide my tongue into your tight little cunt? Would you like for me to eat you out until you're screaming in ecstasy?" Charlie asked rhetorically, enjoying the control she had over the girl under her. Her own pussy was just dripping in anticipation at everything she had in store for Mindy. After a few more laps around her pussy with her tongue, she finally parted them with her fingers. She just admired the way her juices were leaking from her before roughly thrusting her tongue into Mindy's waiting quim. Mindy's back arched wonderfully as she moaned loudly into the panties.

Mindy's breasts started swaying back and forth as her breathing became heavy with all of the pleasure she was feeling from Charlie's tongue and from being dominated the way she was. It seemed like Charlie knew exactly every spot that needed licked, pinched, and touched. Every dirty phrase that came out of her mouth sent shivers down her spine and set her juices flowing. She was close, and Charlie knew. She didn't know how, but she knew.

"Whats the matter love? Need to cum? Does the little slut need to cum?" Charlie asked, ceasing her tongue's work and just running the vibrating ball back and forth across her clit, making her twitch from each pass. Mindy nodded frantically and called out a muffled "MMM-HMM". "Well, that's unfortunate... For you at least." Charlie stated, removing the vibrator and moving out of Mindy's reach. She was grinning saucily at how Mindy was trying to rub her thighs together to make herself cum, but the restraints kept them just far enough apart to not let them touch together.

Charlie straddled her lover's waist, coming face to face with her before grabbing a handful of her hair to pull her face to hers and look into her eyes. "You will cum when I let you. Not before. If you do cum before I give you permission, you will be punished. Is this understood?" Charlie told her in a firm tone, relishing in the way Mindy's eyes glazed over in ecstacy, almost cumming at Charlies tone of voice. Mindy gave a quick nod, and Charlie let her head fall back down to the bed. "The safe word, when you don't have panties in your mouth, will be 'Poughkeepsie'." Charlie kindly informed her, recieving a nod in acknoledgement. Charlie smiled gave her a small peck on the tip of her nose before removing the panties from her mouth.

"Now, lover of mine, I believe you owe me some licking. Will you service your Queen?" Charlie asked in a non-questioning tone, before straddling Mindy's face, her pussy just inches from her mouth. Charlie let out a light moan as Mindy's tongue flicked out against her clit. Mindy started getting more motivated, hearing her Queen moaning her name. After licking her clit a little while longer, she slid her tongue as far as she physically could into her soaked opening, making Charlie throw her head back in a silent moan, her eyes rolling into her skull and almost cumming right then and there. ' _This definitely beats a vibrator, any day._ ' Charlie thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind to continue enjoying the wonderful tongue that was exploring her hot center.

"Yes, keep going like this, and I might just grant your wish of being able to cum." Charlie said after moaning again, Mindy having just sucked on her clit for a few seconds. She was loving the girl's exuberance at eating her out. She would easily place in her top three lovers. Once again pushing the thought to the side, she started roughly grinding against Mindy's mouth. Mindy started moaning loudly, making her pussy vibrate and send wonderful chills through her body and made her moan loudly again. She laid down quickly, still grinding on Mindy's mouth, and began returning the favor fervently.

"Mmmm, its so delicious. You're going to make me cum Love. I want you to cum with me! I want to taste your juices as you taste mine." Charlie moaned out, feeling her peak start to climb. She could also tell Mindy was close, she was thrusting her hips towards her face faster and her moaning was getting higher pitched as she thrust her tongue into her moist center.

Both girls moaned loudly, almost screaming, into the other's twitching quim. Both girls eagerly lapped up the wonderful juices that started flowing out, relishing the other's taste before Charlie rolled off of Mindy, unstrapping the restraints and both of the cuddling with eachother. After a few chaste kisses, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Charlie was awaked by a feeling of pleasure, moaning lowly as she slowly came back to the world of the conscious. She gave another moan as Mindy continued thrusting her tongue into her quickly moistening pussy. "Up for another round, my Queen?" Mindy asked sexily, her pussy juices dripping from her tongue as she licked her lips eagerly.

Charlie only gave a moan in reply, before she pushed Mindy away from herself and stood from the bed. She grabbed them each a bottle of water from a cooler by the door and began drinking from hers. Mindy thanked her as she drank her own bottle as she sat on the bed.

Once she finished about half of her water, Charlie smirked and walked over to the case of her toys. She winked at Mindy before she pulled out what looked like a Bright pink dildo that had a harness on it. Charlie gave a light giggle at the excitement in Mindy's eyes at seeing the strap-on in her hands. "To answer your question, yes. I certainly am up for another round." She stated, slipping her legs through the straps and tightening them where needed. She gave her hips a light wiggle, watching the 1 inch thick, 7 inch long, pink dildo sway from side to side. "I think this will fit our purposes." She said saucily, hopping up onto the bed next to Mindy and pushing her forward.

Mindy wound up with her face in the pillow while her shapely ass was in the air, presenting her already dripping center to Charlie who licked her lips. Charlie reached back into the case, pulling out a black rod that had a small square of folded leather at the end. She swished the riding crop back and forth a couple of times, testing the weight and such before giving a light swing and cracking it against Mindy's fleshy rear. Mindy's head reared up, giving out a moan at the unexpected pain-turned-pleasure, before putting her face back into the pillow again.

"What's the matter? You like being spanked? Does my dirty little lover deserve to be spanked for being naughty today?" Charlie asked in a husky tone, sending shivers along Mindy's spine as she recieved another slap from the crop. Mindy's bountiful rear was becoming shiny as Charlie spanked her every couple of seconds, doing it in varying times so she wouldn't be able to tell when the next hit was coming. Charlie herself was actually about to start dripping herself in excitement. Charlie knelt behind Mindy's presented rear and lined up the dildo with her soaked opening.

Charlie thrus the entire dildo into Mindy's waiting pussy, making her head to come up and away from the pillow, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Charlie pulled out until just the tip was left inside and raised the crop into the air. She roughly thrust all the way to the base again, bringing the crop down on her ass and making Mindy moan in a feral way. Charlie smirked and started to thrust out and in, as deep as she could go while she cracked the crop on alternating ass cheeks.

"My Queen! May I AH! May I cum for you please? I need to cum so badly my QueeEEEEEeeen!" Mindy moaned out loudly, thrusting her ass back towards the dildo as Charlie thrust forward, resulting in the repeating smacking sounds of her ass cheeks slapping into Charlie's hips. Charlie thought about it for a few seconds and decided that she had been a good girl.

"I suppose you can cum on my cock, slut. Cum for me, scream my name. Let everyone in the encampment hear your moaning as you cum for your Queen!" Charlie ordered, speeding up her thrusts and dropping the crop, opting to just smack her ass using her hands. Charlie reached forward with her left hand and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her face into the air and unmuffling Mindy's moans.

"Oh Yes! Yes My Queen! Make your little slut cum on your fat cock! Make me beg for more as I cum over and over again for you! I'M CUMMING FOR YOU MY QUEEEEEEEN!" Mindy yelled out, as she began twitching and trembling in orgasm. Charlie thrust in one last time, burying the dildo in Mindy's pussy. Mindy continued twitching for a few more moments before collapsing to the bed, her legs and arms unable to hold her weight anymore, since they were wobbling so badly.

Charlie unstrapped the strap-on from herself and layed next to Mindy, pulling her face up and giving her a light peck on the lips before covering both of them up with the sheet, both of them falling into a peaceful slumber, satisfied smiles on their faces. Neither of them had any problems sleeping through the night.

Well then! Hope you enjoy this one-shot smut. I was thinking of just making it a 2, maybe 3, chapter smut fic but am still bouncing the idea around my head. Review/Faves/Follows are always welcome! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
